


Get down to it

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Summary: Dean and Castiel had a long standing rivalry to the point that their daughters are in on it





	Get down to it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for : @snowysamw birthday challenge and the prompt was single parents. This took on a whole new twist than what I had planned

Claire tosses the note onto the table without so much a glance at her father before heading to her room and locking the door behind her. 

 

Castiel picks it up and glares. The big bold letters stare back at him and the rising heat in his stomach has him crumpling up the paper. 

 

_ Suspended for for fighting. _

 

And he knows the reason behind it, he didn't even have to finish the letter to know. 

 

Of  _ course.  _

 

_ Of fucking course. It's always a Winchester.  _

 

He doesn't even bother to call Claire and ask her what Emma did this time because for the last sixteen years (almost as long as Cas can remember) The Winchesters; no, scratch that. Dean Winchester had always been a pain in Castiel's side. 

 

It started in high school. Everything was a competition with Dean, down to the birth of their daughters and it sprawled in Dean's daughter's mind. Emma was nothing like her mother. Where her mom was sweet and caring Emma was bent on being the best and making sure that she was better than Claire at every turn. 

 

Dean cheered her on in her endeavors. 

 

That's what resulted in their marriages falling apart. Neither woman wanted a part of what was happening and they actually ran off with each other. 

 

Castiel sighs. This had to stop. He doesn't know how exactly it would end but he needed to put a stop to this whole little feud that they had going on. 

 

                                                  -

 

There's a knock at his door, Dean sighs and stares at Emma who's rewatching one of her favorite shows. He gets up, no way that she's going to and instantly he gets a feeling about who's at the door. 

 

“Castiel Novak. What do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

“You know what Dean. Claire was suspended because of your daughter.” 

 

Dean snorts. “Emma was defending herself. Claire attacked her first.”

 

“Claire wouldn't hurt anyone unless she was provoked. What did your daughter do to mine?” 

 

“It's more along the lines of what did Claire do to Emma. She came home saying that  _ your  _ daughter knocked the books out of her hands in the hallway. All Emma was doing was protecting her stuff. Watch that kid of yours. She's the delinquent anyway.”  

 

Castiel isn't one to fight. That's not how he raised. He clenches his fist, holding back anger. He's tired of people bringing up his daughter's past. She had one bad accident. That was in the past. 

 

“Look, Dean. This feud has been going on for a long time and I think that maybe it's time to sit and talk it out.” 

 

“More like screw it out.” Emma calls and Castiel frowns. 

 

“Shut up Emma. Don't you have homework or something to do?” 

 

She stands, a smile on her face. 

 

“I do, but dad. Come on. I think it's time that you end this, let him know the truth.” 

 

“What is she talking about?” 

 

Dean sighs. “I don't know. Teenagers.” 

 

Emma laughs. “Dad has a crush on you. Has for a long time. That little fight that Claire and I got into wasn't real. It's about time that the two of you figure things out.” 

 

The moment she leaves the room Castiel's eyes are glued to Dean's. 

 

“You like me?” 

 

Dean looks down at his feet. He's blushing and that was something that Castiel had never seen before. 

 

“I wasn't picking on you because I liked you, there are things that annoy the crap out of me. But that might have been the reason I started developing feelings for you.” 

 

Castiel doesn't know what to say. Long before the little 'feud’ between them he did have a small crush on Dean. 

 

“Dean..I don't know what to say.” 

 

“Have dinner with me?” 

 

The answer sits on his tongue. He knows what he should say but then there's what his mind and his heart is telling him to say. 

 

“Yeah. But we need to have a long discussion about everything that's happened between us.” 

 

Dean grins. “Of course! I can't wait for this.” 

 

“Same here.” 


End file.
